


The Mysteries Surround

by PorousBubbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Entropy, The Void, Wandering planets, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: Our galaxy is more vast and utterly gigantic than most are able to imagine. Billions of stars, each with at least ten planets in orbit around it. To even attempt to explain the utter enormity of it is incredibly difficult. And the vastness of the universe? I haven't the slightest idea where to even begin.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Mysteries Surround

I have seen the universe yawning  
Where the planets roll without aim  
In their paths unheeded  
Without knowledge or luster nor name

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've published in a while. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
